Royal blue and Regal promises
by kiraisherrie
Summary: Uryuu Ishida had always spent his life ignoring people, a lone wolf as he was referred to by many, as just that. is Ishida as alone as people think? GrimmIshi


Royal Blue and regal promises .

(a Uryuu Ishida and Grimmjow jagerjauques one-shot.)

For Uryuu birthday.

Special thanks to: CrimsonDesire-x , I wouldn't survive without her XD.

Uryuu Ishida had always spent his life ignoring people, a lone wolf as he was referred to by many, as just that. The crisp golden leaves floating across the autumn sky flew past the streets of a drowsy, dusty Karakura Town. Peace was soon disrupted as a giant roar was heard throughout the area, one of the natural occurrences of soul manifestation began to target the innocent inhabitants of the town. A hollow. The goat like features of this particular hollow was rampaging through the dark and dingy lanes, heading to the person with the dark blue bangs. As the hollow roared swiping at the person a flashing blue arrow soured and collided into the face of the hollow, causing it to scream in pain and disintegrated into thin air. The Quincy lowered his bow, the evening chill finally settling in made the Quincy bite his lower lip, walking back to the direction of his little homely apartment.

Ishida was thinking of the light blue haired Espada in his apartment, waiting for his safe return.

" Grimmjow-san, I can sense a hollow, its only a small one so ill go take care of it". explained Ishida.

"awwh…can't I come with ya Ishida? I don't want ya to get hurt you know?" the espada rebelled.

"just calm down Grimmjow-san, its only a common hollow, im sure it will meet more than its match, now stop panicking and wait here okay?" the Quincy replied.

" Fine then…do ya know what day it is Ishida?" purred Grimmjow.

" November the sixth I believe, why?" Ishida replied by putting his white and blue crossed jacket.

" Thought ya knew what day it is Ishida! Ya hopeless! Well go kick at hollows ass and try to figure out what day it is, okay? Ill be right here." Grimmjow growled.

And with that the espada pecked the Quincy on the cheek.

The Quincy hit reality again and a blush had arisen to the pale cheeks as he walked leisurely to his apartment as the crisp November weather snapped against his face.

Ishida entered the door feeling the steady relief of the warmth, and started to feel right at home. The Quincy took of his jacket and his blue and white chequered shirt and skinny white jeans where reviled. He walked into the other room, the kitchen, and Grimmjow came behind Uryuu and bit his neck, causing the Quincy to blush and yelp in surprise.

"well hello there Quincy! I gotta surprise fer ya! Come to the living room babe." The sky blue haired laughed as he dragged the surprised Uryuu to the living room.

"Umm any reason were going to the living room Grimmjow-kun?" Uryuu questioned.

" well yeah, Go on turn the light on" the sexta espada whispered.

With that Uryuu turned the light on and jumped back in shock at what he was seeing. " SURPRISE!!" the six shouted the same time.

Uryuu saw the banner "happy birthday" along with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rakia and Renji standing under the homemade sign.

"Uuhhh….what's going on here Grimmjow-kun?" Ishida queried

" well we would like to say happy birthday to you Ishida-kun" answered Ichigo.

"all of us came!" excited Orihime.

"yeah, happy birthday Ishida-kun!" rukia laughed.

The disgruntled Quincy got the diary from his back pocket and found the date and it said "my birthday" the raven haired boy finally realised what Grimmjow was talking about, he felt like an idiot forgetting something so important, but all the years he lived by himself it wasn't a big idea.

"thank you everyone." Ishida gave a small smile, Everyone got up and started piling presents into the pale arms, and Ishida just stood there goggling at his newly found friends. "uhhh…thank you yet again." Ishida said awkwardly.

"No problem Ishida-kun!" Renji winked at the Quincy.

The evening passed very quickly and to the espada's delight Grimmjow noticed that Ishida was ecstatic by the end of the social visit.

"oh yeah Ishida-kun, these guys are gunna be off now, but tomorrow were having a party at Kurosaki's house!" yelled an overjoyed espada.

"really Kurosaki-kun? Arigato." said Ishida contently.

"Its gunna be awesome trust me…..well we better be going guys!. Oi Renji you up tonight?" said Ichigo.

Then the smirking redhead wrapped his arms around the substitutes shoulders. " yeah I am ha-ha…" laughed an elated Shinigami.

"okay guys lets go!" laughed Rukia.

"yeah okay bye Ishida! ,see you tomorrow! " the group left very quickly.

"okay Arigato everyone!" said Ishida.

Ishida closed the blue front door behind him and walked over to his bedroom and sat down on the bed too relax, until a pair of arms wrapped around his back, making Uryuu jump in surprise when Grimmjow clamed down on his neck sucking on the pale flesh.

" wha--what do your doing Grimmjow?!" Uryuu exclaimed. "hehe…Im giving you your birthday present" purred Grimmjow.

" Grimmjow-kun…I don't know about this.." Uryuu blushed.

"trust me on this okay? Im not gunna hurt ya" Grimmjow growled. With that he Put his lips on Uryuu's, dominating him, putting his tongue in the moistened cavern as Uryuu formed a moan. The espada took advantage of Uryuu's heightened mood by moving his mouth onto the raven haired's neck sucking hard on the pale flesh and biting down on it hard and unzipping his chequered shirt.

Ishida blushed fiercely "okay Grimmjow-kun I trust you" as he panted.

Grimmjow flipped Uryuu over and placed a hand over the little pink nub and stated teasing it with his mouth while he took of both their pants causing Uryuu to whimper in pleasure "unhh…" Uryuu moaned as Grimmjow deeply kissed him again as he reached down at The Quincy's Growing erection and began pumping slowly, sending chills up Uryuu's back "ahh…Grimmjow…" as the espada released the raven hairs mouth. "heh….I love you so much Ishida its driving me crazy!" the sky blue haired man whispered in Ishida ear as he continued stroking the erection. " now…unhh Grimmjow" whimpered Uryuu. Grimmjow didn't need to be told again so he pulled out a bottle of pink lube from the draw closest to the bed and squeezed some onto his hand to warm it up and slowly spread it onto his perky erection, he also smeared some of it onto his fingers. He turned back to Uryuu and kissed him passionately as he put on finger right at Uryuu's entrance "You ready babe?" Grimmjow purred "yeah.." Ishida exhaled. With that Grimmjow put his first finger in Ishida entrance and felt Uryuu tense, "unnh!" Uryuu jumped slightly "god..yer so tight.." Grimmjow pondered as he put a second finger in and stroked Uryuu's member as the espada pumped faster. Ishida relaxed a bit and Grimmjow positioned himself at Ishida's entrance "okay babe?" Grimmjow said " mhmm…" Uryuu whimpered and then the espada entered the Quincy slowly "ahh…Grimmjow! Unhh…" the Quincy exclaimed painfully "ahhnn..okay Uryuu ya'll feel good soon I promise babe..nn..your so fucking tight love" he said as he leaned down and began stroking Uryuu, Grimmjow knew Uryuu calmed a bit and started thrusting into the heat slowly "nnn" causing Uryuu to cry "ahhh!" Uryuu bit his lip as pain and pleasure sank in making Ishida want more "faster…uhh…Grimmjow" the Quincy cried causing Grimmjow to go deeper hitting that one special spot that made Uryuu freeze " ahhhh! Fuck…Grimmjow! Deeper!" Grimmjow quickened his pace and this shook Ishida " Ahhh Grimmjow im going to….Nhhhh!" orgasm rid over Uryuu making him tense up and come all over his stomach and this sent Grimmjow over the edge " fuck Uryuu!! Nnnn…" as orgasm took over his body making him shake violently and spill into the Quincy's body. Grimmjow pulled out and fell on top of Ishida, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"happy birthday Uryuu" Grimmjow purred. "I promise ill be here for every birthday forever babe" Grimmjow growled in a deep voice. "I love you too Grimmjow" Uryuu smiles as they both drifted into a warm sleep under the sheets together.

A.N: wooohhhoooo! thank you CrimsonDesire-x XD and thank you for reading this, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY URYUU!!!!! XD sorry if its a low quality fanfic I only had like 5 hours to do this :s and hope you enjoyed :D xx


End file.
